


Choices

by thecat_13145



Series: Don Eppes, Agent of SHIELD [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don isn't the usual agent Phil Coulson gets landed with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/gifts).
  * Inspired by [21 Things People Don’t Know About Don Eppes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803230) by [ladygray99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99). 



> Takes place before any of the other stories in this series and before we meet either of them

Coulson stared at the file Fury had just dumped on his desk, trying to figure out what the fuck he was supposed to do with it.

SHIELD agents are the outsiders, or at least Coulson’s agents are. They don’t play well with others. Eppes played minor league baseball. Most have being dismissed from their respective agencies with discipline records a mile long. Eppes is a straight transfer and Hill even drew a smiley face under the personal skills box.

He flicks through the file. Marksmanship, strategic thinking, resisting interrogation, ability to handle stress scores all good. Combat a bit lower than he’s used to, but not bad for a guy with no military background. Parents still alive, one younger brother, a consultant for the NSA. There’s nothing wrong with the file, it’s just not the file of an agent Fury normally thrusts in his direction. 

Then he spots it at the bottom of the page. The IQ test using SHIELD designed tests. More accurate and harder to fool than the regular ones.

Coulson flipped back through the file, even though he knows he hasn’t missed anything. Grades all through school average, baseball scholarship to college, again average results. No mentions of debate team, chess or anything really.

Suddenly Don Eppes was looking a lot more interesting.


End file.
